thefamiliarofzerofandomcom-20200215-history
Albion
Albion (アルビオン, Arubion), officially the Kingdom of Albion (アルビオン国家, Arubion Kokka) and also known as the White Country (白い国, Shiroi Kuni), is a floating island country-turned-continent previously part of Halkeginia. After the rise to power by Reconquista, it would become the Holy Republic of Albion (アルビオンの聖共和国, Arubion no Hijiri Kyōwakoku) until it would later be reverted to the Kingdom of Albion after the deaths of Reconquista's leaders. It is currently led by King Marcillac.Zero no Tsukaima Light Novel, Volume 8, Chapter 8 Geography Albion is a flying continent, previously part of Halkeginia. Geographically, Albion is approximately the size of Tristain. A floating island, mountains carved the landscape and rivers flowed down. It floats in the air, usually over bodies of water and oceans. A few times every month, it would pass by the continent of Halkeginia; notably, on evenings that the two moons overlap each other, Albion gets the closest to land.The Familiar of Zero Episode 11. The water from the rivers flows off the island and into the air; while doing so, it becomes white fog, which eventually turns into clouds, becoming responsible for the rainfall in Halkeginia. It is estimated that, in the near future, fifty percentage of the land would rise up, leading to catastrophic events and would most likely affect the entire Halkeginia. During this time, land conflicts would surmise that might lead to an all-out war.Zero no Tsukaima Light Novel, Volume 18, Chapter 6 History Albionian Civil War During the reign of King James I, at the height of Reconquista's gradual rise to power under the leadership of Oliver Cromwell, Albion had been politically unstable. The nobility had incited a coup d'état, putting the Royal Family of Albion in jeopardy, slowly about to fall from their reign.The Familiar of Zero Episode 10 The Crown Prince, Wales Tudor, because of the support given to the rebellion by the nobles, employed a basic war tactic to cut enemy's supply line, resorting to piracy. Princess Henrietta, the cousin and lover of Prince Wales, sends Louise de la Vallière and Viscount Wardes as emissaries to conduct an exchange of letters between Wales and Henrietta, expressing their commitment and loyalty to each other despite the upcoming marriage of Henrietta and Albrecht III of Germania to form an alliance. Consequently, the letter from Wales to Henrietta is deemed as extremely secretive as it is incriminating on the side of both parties; should the existence of the letter come to light, Henrietta would be accused of bigamy and the emperor of Germania shall cancel the engagement, cutting the alliance between the two countries.Zero no Tsukaima Light Novel, Volume 2, Chapter 8 However, the letter is intercepted by Viscount Wardes after murdering Prince Wales, revealing Wardes to be a member of Reconquista.Zero no Tsukaima Light Novel, Volume 2, Chapter 9In the light novel, the wedding ceremony between Albrecht III and Henrietta was postponed due to the war. In the anime, the engagement between them was cancelled. Albion-Tristain War With Reconquista emerging as victorious in the Civil War, Cromwell instates himself as Emperor of the Holy Republic of Albion (New State of the Reconquista in the anime). Following his coronation, Cromwell plans a series of conspiracies and political schemes, including uniting Halkeginia under the flag of Reconquista, conquering the Holy Land from the elves, and declaring war on Tristain, despite recently signing a non-aggression treaty with the kingdom. Successfully inflicting war on Tristain, Albion would suffer defeat due to the key factor of void magic thanks to Louise de la Vallière and Saito Hiraga in using the Dragon's Raiment, which is actually an A6M Zero fighter; ultimately, Cromwell is incarcerated and imprisoned. Government The Kingdom of Albion is governed by the House of Tudor; it was previously led by King James I with his son Wales as crown prince. However, following their deaths, Oliver Cromwell becomes emperor of the newly-instated Holy Republic of Albion. After his incarceration and later death, his secretary Sheffield would become the de facto leader of Albion. After her death, the republic would later be reverted as kingdom, with Marcillac as king of the country.Zero no Tsukaima Light Novel, Volume 8, Chapter 9 References and notes Category:Locations